¡This is my!
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Una historia sobre empezar de nuevo. Two-shot. (2/2) [Jon x Damian] [JonDami][Colin x Damian] [Dalin]
1. This is my kiss goodbye

Hola! Bueno este two-shot esta inspirado en la canción Set It All Free de la película Sing!

Quizás notaron que el titulo dice ¡This is my! al parecer el sistema no reconoce los puntos suspensivos :v LoL pero en si debería ser ¡This is my...!

 **Pareja:** Jon Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **This is my kiss goodbye**

Se movían con rapidez y agilidad entre los edificio de la gran ciudad aterrizaron en la terraza del edificio donde se encontraba su objetivo, era una misión simple para Robin y Superboy aunque el primero lo veía más como un insulto a sus habilidades. La misión consistía en desmantelar una organización de traficantes de drogas que había logrado burlar a las autoridades.

—¿No se supone que debimos entrar por abajo? —pregunto Superboy en voz baja.

—El mal debe ser erradicado desde la raíz. —declaro Robin que abría la puerta de la oficina y seguir por el vestíbulo.

—¡Espera! ¿Quieres ir por el jefe?

Las luces se encendieron y la alarma se activó para cuando termino la alerta ya estaban rodeados.

—Bien hecho, novato.

—Cállate y pelea.

Ambos se lanzaron a la batalla, peleaban con firmeza, precisión y con una sincronía envidiable a pesar de que Superboy era nuevo en el papel de vigilante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? —noqueo a un hombre de un solo golpe.

—Tengo energía inagotable y lo sabes.

Golpe a un hombre con tal fuerza que arrastro a los demás hombres que venían hacia ellos.

—Buena forma de despegar el camino.

Con sus oponentes fuera de combate se dirigieron a la oficina principal cuando estaban a punto de derribar la puerta ambos se tiraron al piso, la puerta y partes de la pared fueron destruidas por el impacto de balas de una ametralladora.

—¡Los mandare al infierno malditos mocosos!

—Como odio esas cosas —Superboy seguía en el piso al igual que Robin—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Tu distraerlo, yo me encargare del jefe.

Antes que Superboy pudiera protestar Robin ya había entrado a la oficina y el solo podía servir como carnada para el jefe para que Robin se acercara. Mientras el hombre descargaba su ira con Superboy, Robin se acercaba con sigilo por detrás sin dudarlo se lanzó a la espalda del hombre y saco una jeringa para clavarla en el cuello, pero el hombre saco una pistola pequeña y apunto a la cabeza de Robin. Le hubieran dado si no fuera porque Superboy empujo a un lado al jefe.

—Te hare pedazos, bastardos. —le dio un golpe que lo estrello con la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

—Bien hecho —Robin se puso de pie y limpio su uniforme—, ojala se te viera ocurrido antes…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Superboy lo arrincono contra la pared y lo sujeto del hombro.

—Pudiste haber muerto.

—Pero no paso ¡Suéltame!

Superboy lo soltó de mala gana ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos como un duelo a ver quién doblegaba al otro.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste tu plan desde el principio? —increpo—. Maldición Robin somos pareja.

—¿Querías que te lo dijera mientras me besabas ayer?

Ellos habían comenzado a salir hace algunos meses desde que sus padres decidieron juntarlos, nadie lo sabía, bueno quizás Dick.

—Te pido que confíes en mí.

—Te digo lo mismo —frunció el ceño—, si hubieras sido una buena carnada él no se hubiera distraído.

—Me da igual ser carnada hubiera mandado al diablo la misión con tal de protegerte.

—No puedes tirar una misión a la basura.

Los ojos de Superboy se habían tornado rojos eso solo ocurría cuando estaba muy enojado.

—¿Cómo podemos trabajar juntos sino confías en mí?

—Simplemente no podemos estar juntos.

La mirada de Superboy se suavizo y sus iris volvieron a la normalidad, no quería perder a Robin era el primero en todo, su amigo vigilante, pareja de equipo y novio. Él tuvo su primer beso con Damian jamás olvidara el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.

—Espera, Robin.

—Puedes irte. Yo esperare a la policía —se dirigió al jefe y lo ató de manos—, ve de seguro tu madre se preocupara al no verte en tu habitación.

Y así sin más Robin le dio la espalda y no volteo para ver como se iba como su ex pareja se alejaba entre los edificios.

—Estúpido, Damian.

—Estúpido, Cuatro ojos.

Ninguno pudo ver como el otro lloraba.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	2. This is my big hello

Muy bien aquí va la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia! :D

 **Pareja:** Colin Wilkes x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **This is my big hello**

Habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde que termino su relación con Jon Kent, había terminado tan rápido como comenzó; el amor en la adolescencia es una perra desgraciada. Su ruptura la paso como cualquier adolescente normal solo que a su manera, ya no dibujaba ni siquiera abría su libreta porque se encontraba con dibujos de Jon, la casa de Jon y los animales de la granja, y cuando recordaba lo estúpido que era Superboy lanzaba cuchillas a la puerta de su habitación solo paro de hacerlo cuando Pennyworth se lo pidió.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de patearles el trasero a los marginales de Gotham, su padre buscando distraerlo le encargo una investigación sobre la desaparición de niños huérfanos, el acepto porque quería hacer algo ya no soportaba estar en la mansión. La investigación termino conociendo a Colin Wilkes un huérfano con una extraño poder, al principio lo vio cómo su oponente pero terminaron luchando codo a codo para ser la primera vez luchando juntos no lo hacían tan mal.

—Nada mal para un novato. —dijo Damian limpiando sus manos de sangre con un pañuelo.

—He estado practicando.

Pudo ver que Colin le costaba controlar su poder probablemente se pasaba horas practicando para mantener el control, eso le recordaba a el mismo antes se guiaba por su instinto asesino ahora debía controlarlo para ser un buen vigilante y conservar el título de Robin. Ambos para dejar de ser monstruos habían buscado redención.

—Te llevare a la mansión. —lo tomo del brazo.

—¿Qué? No, se preguntaran dónde estoy.

—Les dará un infarto si te ven así. —señalo la ropa destrozada y heridas.

Colin no protesto más, Damian busco un teléfono público y marco a Alfred para que viniera por ellos. Ya en la mansión Colin estaba fascinado nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, curaron las heridas de ambos y tomaron una ducha cuando bajaron a la sala Alfred había preparado la cena.

—Espero que sea de su agrado.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió—. Debe ser increíble hacer la cena de Batman.

Alfred miro a Damian.

—No pasa nada, ambos tenemos secretos que mantener.

—Es cierto ¡soy una tumba! —comenzó a comer el spaghetti.

—Lo será sino come con calma, joven.

Ese fue el comienzo de la amistad entre Damian y Colin; Bruce y los demás estaban felices el menor de la familia recupero su ánimo y obtuvo un nuevo amigo. Damian disfrutaba de la sencillez de Colin, y el pelirrojo amaba escuchar las aventuras de Batman y Robin. Todo iba bien hasta el día en que Colin se le ocurrió besar a Damian. Los dos habían ido a una misión y cuando termino Colin regreso a su aspecto normal y beso a Damian, este reacciono con un golpe que tiro a Colin al piso.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —pregunto enojado.

—Yo solo quería hacerlo —se tocó su adolorida nariz—, lamento si te molesto.

—¡¿Molestarme?! ¡¿Me veo enojado?!

—La verdad que sí.

Damian dio un grito al cielo y comenzó a patear la pared para al final sentarse al borde de la azotea, Colin se sentó a su lado.

—No voy a disculparme por el golpe

—No espero eso.

—No te conté todo sobre mí —seguía mirando la ciudad—, yo tenía una relación…

—Oh.

—Que no termino muy bien.

—Bueno, al menos tu reacción está justificada creo…

Damian le conto sobre Jon su primer _amor_.

—Ese estúpido kriptoniano.

—Tampoco es que se lo dejaras fácil.

—Gracias por el apoyo.

—Pero puedo comprenderte —ambo se miraron—. Digo ambos buscamos ser mejores personas tratando de enmendar lo que hicimos en el pasado, todo lo que vivimos nos dio un terrible carácter.

—Un carácter de mierda.

Ambos miraron a la ciudad.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

—¿Estarás bien con eso?

—Sí, al menos ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo Gotham de noche.

Damian no pensó que volvería aceptar a alguien en su vida, pero Colin lograba pasar todas sus barreras, alambres de púas y trampas, no estaba mal para un novato en _la materia_ terminaron celebrando Navidad en la mansión Wayne como novios y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que comunicarle a la familia su relación que besarse a la media noche.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
